


danganronpa ficlets

by rat_problem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Canon Compliant, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Not really edited, none of the fics have anything to do with each other, updated whenever i feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rat_problem/pseuds/rat_problem
Summary: just some ficlets unedited and short as fuck. bitesize :] tags will change as i write more stuff yknow yknow and :] expect a lot of ishimondo :]
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 11





	1. yellow

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this one while listening to yellow by coldplay UAHAUAHJSHAH it reminds me of. my boyfriend and my boyfriend reminds me of mondo so :] i hope you enjoy reading!! have a lovely day

Lines of poetry passed in notes in slower classes, giving both himself and his boyfriend detention after school- avoiding eye contact for fear of bursting out laughing and taka thinks to himself- “yeah- yes, i do think im happier.” 

Kisses blown across hallways, across houses, across towns, across cities, across countries, across planets, across  _ stars-  _ and those kisses  _ caught  _ and  _ cherished, always _ without fail- 

And kiyotaka knows- he  _ knows  _ hes being sappy in the hallways during school hours, in front of so many other people, and that it is a  _ definite  _ violation on the schools rules on public displays of affection, but its fine because he and mondo are both so  _ happy  _ and theres nothing wrong with avoiding eye contact in detention, if its under  _ their _ circumstances.


	2. RE: boys' life of despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thh but they are on jabberwock island :] i was listening to RE: boys' life of despair lmao sorry this kinda sucks ass!!

Panicked eyes darting to and away from each other, aware of the danger eye contact could very well bring.

Kiyotaka and Mondo were alone in a beach house on a fairly empty island, the only other inhabitants being a few of their supposed classmates, and under normal circumstances that would be  _ more  _ than fine for kiyotaka, however two of his classmates had already murdered- one victim each- and then were killed for it themselves after being found out.

The island life was stressful.

Spending time with an, admittedly attractive,  _ violent delinquent gang leader  _ was as  _ well.  _

Kiyotaka would much rather have met him under more normal circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have a good day :] thank you for reading!! please remember to drink water and eat something today!

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the endings kinda shitty lmao also if you didnt already know i am :] dumb and homosexual <3 have a lovely day and please remember to eat at least a bit and drink some water :] youre wonderful dont forget that


End file.
